


Amicitia Week 2018

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [45]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, AmicitiaWeek, Dahlia is the name I gave to Gladio and Iris' mom, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I didn't realize it was so common jksdjkskjdf, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: [The prompts that I've filled from AmicitiaWeek this past April (from the 1st to the 7th!). I'm posting them here because who knows what's going on with tumblr]Snippets from the lives of the Amicitia Family and those around them





	1. Day One: Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> warnings and other notes will be placed in the beginnings of each chapter/"day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarus allows Gladiolus to get a tattoo without bringing it up to his wife, of course, that goes down as well as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an oc/insert for mama amicitia on the spot bc I do what I want and we were robbed  
> pairing: Clarus/OC (Dahlia)

Gladiolus, how like any other teenager his age would react, was most certainly thrilled that he was allowed to get a tattoo.

Clarus then felt a bead of sweat run down his neck at the sight of his wife’s expression that was a mixture of amusement (towards how their son was acting) and annoyance (that he allowed it without discussing it with her first).

That’s when he knew, maybe, just maybe, he messed up a bit.

It wasn’t until he realized that one session for his son’s tattoo would then subsequently result in many others, did Clarus Amicitia realize that he maybe, should have asked his son what kind of tattoo he was planning on getting (already realizing his one mistake from not even discussing with his wife in the first place).

The main reason as to why Clarus had agreed, was because it was a tradition for every Shield of the Amicitia to get a tattoo as soon as they became one. But he had believed it would be something simpler than one that officially declared him a shield for the crown. 

* * *

However, he had to admit, Gladiolus’ tattoo did look impressive. More so than his even, despite being quite similar.

(“You’re just mad because your own tattoo is beginning to fade from a lack of retouches dear. That and the wrinkles,” His wife had reminded him sweetly.

She had relented on part of that it was a tradition, however, it didn’t save Clarus from sleeping alone while she spent a night with their children calling for a ‘sleepover. He may have been the head of the house, but his wife, to be exact, was the neck, controlling where the head was going to look and when it was going to look.)

It was a pair of eagle wings, spanning from one arm to the other. The dark ink and various details looked magnificent.

Iris’ eyes twinkled in awe, before looking up at her parents, with only one question in mind.

“Can I get a tattoo? Pretty please?”

“Not until you’re thirty.”


	2. Day Two: The Case of the Smuggled Cup Noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: none  
> Situational Prompt: Clarus/Gladio/Iris smuggling Cup Noodles past Jared

Perhaps Clarus was to blame for the obsession the Amicitia family had for Cup Noodles.

After all, when he would travel with Regis, sometimes eating at a restaurant was too pricey(since they had believed that having the prince would help them get some discounts, but apparently a lot of people liked to impersonate the then crown prince for that kind of thing back then) , and so they went for a cheaper option, that and because of how convenient it was for them to be made. Weskham promptly acting like the voice of reason that they couldn't be eating Cup Noodles all the time.

Then he just kept eating them. Then Gladio had begun to like them, and then as Iris was growing up, she too began to show a preference for them as well,

But the one obstacle in their way, was indeed the beloved family butler, Jared Hester.

Once he admonished them on their poor dietary choices (except reassuring his children that they weren’t the ones at fault, giving Clarus the side-eye as he did so), it was almost as if even mention the words cup and noodles in the same sentence was strictly forbidden in Amicitia home. 

* * *

But the three Amicitias saw the chance to eat their noodles in peace, when Jared had gone home that weekend to take care of his Grandson, Talcott, whose parents had to travel to Altissia, while the poor boy was dealing with a cold.

What none of them could expect when Jared returned that coming Monday, was that he somehow knew as if he had never even left the house.

And so began the cycle again, trying to sneak in the Cup Noodles, failing, getting a stern lecture from Jared about poor dietary choices, and repeat.

Clarus mournfully watched as Jared collected all the Cup Noodles that were in hidden (not well enough since the chamberlain had found them almost immediately) and had taken them away.

When Regis asked him about it later, the Shield’s eye twitched, of course, for the King was enjoying the Cup Noodles that suspiciously looked like they came from his own secret stash. When asked, the King only smiled and continued to eat.


	3. Day Three: To Take Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situational Prompt: Gladio and Iris take care of Clarus  
> Pairing: Established RegClar  
> Other notes: mentions of blood and injuries, character death, Clarus survives bc I want him too

When Cor had believed that nearly anyone that could possibly still be alive had left the Citadel, he should have ready to leave. Leave the razed building, to leave the crumbled city.

Yet, he continued to search. The further he went, the fewer survivors he found. The remaining Crownsguard dwindled in numbers as he continued, choosing to either watch over the living, or leave altogether. He didn’t blame them. This kind of thing wasn’t easy for most to see.

Only a few of the crownsguard had continued on with him.

Then he found the King. A broadsword impaled into the ground, through his chest, in a sick display as the sword held him up. The sheer irony of it all was how the King remained standing.

Soon enough, he was alone, and when he got to where the meeting would take place, he found the council there, bodies strewn about, blood on the ground, and then Clarus. His own sword stabbing him through the abdomen, pinned onto the wall.

He was going to turn, to leave, but the faintest sound of someone who was barely breathing reached his ears.

Someone was still alive. 

* * *

It was odd, seeing their father like this, barely alive on the cot they had given him as soon as they arrived at Lestallum.

Iris had called all four of the boys, but as they were in the middle of a hunt, they didn’t see it until afterward, having collected their rewards and going to the Regalia to find someplace to stay for the evening.

That plan went out the window once Gladio called her back, worried about what could have happened for her to call everyone as they all packed up and made their way back to Lestallum.

It was Cor who had found him, she had said tear tracks still on her cheeks, and although he managed to do the minimum and somehow was able to bring him here with some other survivors, no one was certain if their father would survive the night. His injuries were severe and went untreated if the loss of blood hadn't killed him, the possibility of an infection killing him was far greater.

But to everyone’s surprise, he did.

One question lingered around the room, no one wanted to think of it. How could one break the news to him that King Regis was dead?

As ‘secretive’ as they had tried to be, the true nature of the relationship between the former King and his Shield was obvious to those that knew them well.

The heartbroken expression on Clarus’ face when he learned the news was on that neither of his children would ever forget, even if they were able to.

They started off small, Gladio telling him things about the hunts they were on, a  funny joke that Prompto had told him that day, anything to get his father’s mind off of what had happened in the Citadel. Iris did her part too, talking to her father about all the things she had done in Lestallum so far as if she were a vacationer and not a refugee from the destroyed capital of Lucis.

At night, Iris would curl up on her father’s side, careful of his wound. Gladio took a bit more convincing but he too joined in on the cuddle pile, on the other side of Clarus. It reminded them both of when their mother was alive, as they were growing up, whenever one of them had a nightmare, they’d all pile into someone’s bed and sleep. As if each one of them was protecting each other from a nightmare.

It would take time for the physical, and mental wounds to heal. But for them, it was a good start.


	4. Day Four: Family Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple Prompt: the family camping trip  
> Pairing: Clarus/OC , but more gen than anything  
> other notes: mentioned character death

If there was anything that Dahlia Amicitia loved about these trips with her family, was that anything that had been a reason for stress prior was forgotten (at least, for the time each trip was).

While her husband and son arranged what they would be bringing along for each specific trip, she would handle the planning, making sure that everyone’s schedule had lined up nicely, so that they all could go (meaning that, as long as no one protested on her bringing her family away for a day or so, no one would end up on the receiving end of Dahlia Amicitia wrath). Before the lady of the house became ill, she would always attempt to plan these trips at least once or twice a month.

King Regis had tried to do so once, and he couldn’t even think about the said event without a chill running through his spine.

There was always a particular spot that they enjoyed going to, a forest just outside the capital. There was always something different about it each time they went, from the lush trees to the types of wildflowers growing in patches along the paths within it.

* * *

However, since Lady Amicitia had passed, their annual camping trips were becoming less frequent as time went on.

There would always be attempts made by both Gladio and Iris, however, it was not the same, not without their mother. There were too many happy memories surrounding it, that were becoming painful to remember.

Until some years had passed and when it was closer to the anniversary of her passing, Jared, bless him, had basically ordered them to pack, and commanded the family to take a camping trip.

(“Doesn’t he work for us?” Gladio had asked as they were packing everything into the car.

Clarus hummed, “Would you like to tell him that.” To which his son remained silent while Iris giggled.

“Didn’t think so.”)

And so they went.


	5. Day Five: Personal Stylist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Gladio learning how to braid and/or paint nails for Iris  
> paring: none

In hindsight, learning how to keep his hair up was actually really convenient. For both aesthetic and training purposes.

Well that, and because of Iris needing help doing her hair for school. Of course, this is before Iris decided that long hair just was not her thing anymore and took it upon herself to cut it with a pair of scissors, much to their father’s chagrin as they had to bring her to a salon to fix the uneven cuts.

 The meme of their father facepalming while Iris looked delighted in the background was still going around somewhere probably.

The internet was a vast place. So he found a lot of videos that Iris sent him the links to for the different hairstyles she wanted him to try out. 

(Growing up, it had been their mother who helped with any hair, and Clarus wasn’t  _bad_  at it per say, but, using a vacuum to tie a ponytail should not be a normal way to do hair, and as funny as it was at the time, no one wants to be lectured by Jared as he menacingly holds up a vacuum hose).

Every day after she came home from school, she bragged about how everyone loved her hair and wanted to know who did it every day. To which she’d respond that she had her own stylist, jokingly of course.

However, Gladio did have to put his foot down when Iris brought out the nail polish. But with her skills at guilt tripping, Gladio’s defense didn’t last for long and he eventually caved. 

Their father was down for the count as soon as she brought out the big guns: the puppy eyes. He had already resigned to his fate by the time Iris convinced her big brother to allow her to paint his nails for ‘practice.’ But it didn’t mean he couldn’t have his fun either, choosing bright colors for her own nails.

And then word spread on how well Gladio was able to do nails. Oddly enough a lot of people wanted him to paint their nails. (Even getting Ignis as a ‘customer’ was a bit surprising, then again, he wore gloves a lot, so no one really saw them.) No one asked him about the hair though, which was a little disappointing he’ll admit.

Well if there was any consolation about this whole thing, it was that if the Shield job didn’t work out, Gladio could always put that he knew how to do hair and paint nails on his resume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guys imagine a nail tech/stylist gladio ? bc i can and it's amazing


	6. Day Six: Prankster

If anyone wondered about who the prankster of the four was, one wouldn’t be blamed if they believed it to be Prompto.

But no one would ever guess that the most devious of them all was, in fact, the Prince’s Shield: Gladiolus.

But once he had moved in with his boyfriend, Ignis, he seemed to have mellowed out, especially since he decided to put all their mugs outside and even going as far to drink his morning coffee from a bowl and had to clean them all up himself (that and being exiled to the couch for the night, Ignis was, after all, quite a force to be reckoned with when it came to his mugs).

Back in Insomnia, it seemed he was raising Iris to be his own little protege, and she could give him a run for his money in deviousness.

It began one morning at camp, and they Ignis, as usual, had gotten up just a bit before sundown, to prepare breakfast. However, on this particular morning, Gladio was already down by the lake close by to the haven they were staying at. Nothing unusual, he sometimes did go on morning runs.

What did get the advisor’s attention though, was that next to him was Prompto, recording something on his phone. It wasn’t like he could join them to see what they were doing, he didn’t want breakfast to burn after all.

* * *

A moment or so had passed, and Gladio and Prompto had finally returned to camp.

Gladio looked smug, while Prompto couldn’t help but look back at the lake and try to (and fail) to stifle his giggles, tucking his phone into the pocket in his vest.

Without missing a beat in his step, he had wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist, a good morning kiss to the cheek in greeting, while murmuring a “smells good,” and whether or not he was talking about the food or Ignis (or maybe both), well, that was debatable.

“What’s gotten you in such a bright mood this morning?” Ignis asks with a raised eyebrow, watching as his boyfriend took a plate of food and sat down.

“Just a little payback is all.” He answers with a smirk. That look almost made Ignis too concerned and before he could even ask him to elaborate, he heard a yell coming from the lake.

Letting out an involuntary gasp, Ignis saw something that was shocking, to say the least.

Gladio had, without getting anyone up (of course, waking Prompto to film the whole thing),  dragged the inflatable bed that the Prince had been sleeping on out of the tent, and all the way into the lake, that it even floated all the way to the center. It wasn't too deep but just enough where if you fell in, you were sure to get soaked.

He had attempted to use his hands to in an attempt to get back, and even standing to try and pull himself along with the tall grass that was closer to the shore, before falling down into the water with a loud splash.

Ignis only sighed, nursing his can of ebony as he watched the Prince trudge back up to camp, before he approached the two offering wet hugs to which they quickly got up (putting the plates down of course, because again Ignis would not want to buy new ones), and tried to get away from the soaking prince.

At least he got an amusing show this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prank wars  
> Pairing: Gladnis


	7. Day Seven: Home

They had managed to survive all those years in the darkness, without their king, with little to no hope that the situation could get better. The two siblings were considered one of the lucky few that still had their surviving family, others were not as fortunate. Some families having been completely wiped out during those ten years.

When the sun had risen, and people had celebrated and they had mourned. Mourned for the king that had given the ultimate sacrifice to the return the light to them. Some tried to go back to Insomnia, to try and find some sense of normalcy again, in all of the destruction.

But it wasn’t the same. It wouldn’t be the same ever again.

Gladio had only seen a few parts when he and the others had accompanied Noctis to confront Ardyn Izunia for one last time. But even then, the city seemed to be in ruins, and it would take years to repair the city to what it once was. Roads he remembered taking on his way to the Citadel were demolished, buildings destroyed and left in their dilapidated states. 

No one wanted to even think of the casualties. Of those who tried to flee on the day of the attack, and those that tried to stay, most likely waiting for help that would never come.

Both he and Iris had faced their share of daemons during those ten years. But walking through the doors of their old home was something that made them skeptical, afraid even. 

What would they see? And would they even be prepared to see it?

Gladio could already feel that his younger sister was unsure, he placed an assuring hand on her shoulder, to which she gave him a grateful look in return. 

The main foyer was basically the same as they walked through it, the painting hung on the walls had begun to fade, from the lack of care from all this time. But they both silently agreed, that the portrait of their mother and father, on their wedding day, was going to the be the first of the paintings to be restored. 

As they continued on, the house seemed less and less  _real_. 

There was damage to the building, but otherwise, it felt like nothing had even happened, and a lingering thought in the back of Iris’ mind nearly convinced her that in some short moments, their mother and father would walk right through the doors, both tired from the days work (their father as the then Shield and their mother, returning from her work at the Citadel). But that wouldn’t happen again.

They each split off, going to their rooms. Iris saw the faded paint on the wall, a lilac color with different flower patterns painted on top. Posters lining the walls of some boyband she had been obsessing over at the time like the rest of her friends and other girls in her grade. Numerous toys that were prizes from the arcade were around her room.

A small moogle plush sat on top of a formerly white dresser, untouched after all this time. A birthday gift, from her mother some odd years ago. Most things were covered with dust, and she hesitantly sat on her bed, having found her diary she thought she had expertly hidden behind her pillows at the time, and Iris began to read.

Gladio was facing a similar painful nostalgia. Pictures of him, sometimes along with his family or just with his father before they would leave for camping trips were on his desk and nightstand.

A clay statue he remembered making in grade school for his parents was on his desk (he couldn’t even remember what he told them it was), a part chipped when he nearly threw it from an argument with his father when he was in middle school, but dropping it on accident, breaking it, and later that night he tearfully asked his mother to help him fix it, and she had his dad sit with him and help him and they made up, the statue was fixed.

It was some hours before either of them came out of their rooms, the sun had begun to set, and the rest of the house wasn’t even finished being explored. 

But they had time. And that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gladio and Iris visit the Amicitia Manor after the Dawn  
> Pairings: None


	8. Day Eight: Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord and Lady Amicitia may be dead, but it doesn’t mean they’ll stop protecting their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: free day  
> Pairing: Clarus/OC   
> Other notes: A ghost au I came up with bc I enjoy pain

The daemons were louder than usual, Iris noted, but thankfully the havens still held up after all these years. It didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep her sword close tonight though.

That’s what she told herself an hour or so ago, but she could still hear the daemonic growls and chortles as if they were right outside of her tent, her knuckles were nearly white from how hard she was gripping her weapon.

After a moment, they started getting quiet, almost like the daemons were moving away, Iris would have checked it out, but the exhaustion from that day’s hunt was already overcoming her decision to see what it was. 

A sense of comfort enveloped her, and she could’ve sworn she saw her father, gently coaxing her to sleep, that she would be safe, and he would make sure she was. But that also could have been the exhaustion talking. For now, she slept.

* * *

Gladio wasn’t at a haven, but he wasn’t faring any better. Lying awake on some rickety couch, nightmares keeping him awake. Drinking didn’t help, he tried that already, and he not only jolted awake from a nightmare, but he also had a hangover. 

It wasn’t one of his brightest ideas. At least this place did have books lying around, and he had a small candle lit, reading to pass the time instead. 

He could feel himself dozing off, but he was wary of the nightmares coming again, being reminded that nothing was safe these days anymore. 

That was until he woke up that next morning (he only knew that it was ‘morning’ with the pocket watch he had in his side pocket showing the time).

His jacket covered him like a makeshift blanket. It wasn’t until he was leaving Hunter’s base that morning, that a hunter had told him that a woman had been with him that night. Covering him with his jacket, they were going to inquire about who she was, but she had already left. 

Gladio was unsure about who it could have been, Iris was out on her own hunt (as nervewracking as that was to him) until the hunter had begun to describe her. He felt a chill run through him, that couldn’t have been his mother.

…Could it?

* * *

“I know you’re upset-”

“Upset? I am livid Clarus!” Dahlia seethed, “Some trash bag looking fool has caused all of this and our children have to suffer through it!”

“The Accursed will be defeated, you know that,” Clarus responded firmly.

“Yes I’m well aware of the prophecy of that rock,” She spoke, a sad look in her eyes, “I just can’t bear seeing them like that.”

“Neither can I. But we will protect them until Noctis returns the light.” 

“Yes, we will. And if he doesn’t then I will fight the Accursed myself.”

Her husband didn’t doubt that she could and would do it either, she could probably come back to life through sheer spite if it had so motivated his wife. The two had already accepted their deaths long ago, but they would do all in their power to make sure that their children and their loved ones remained safe and sound.


End file.
